


Remedy

by neon



Series: The Red Shot Bar AU [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barret, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon
Summary: Part Nine of theRed Shot Bar AU: Avalanche doesn’t exist. Barret is the owner of theRed Shotbar in Sector 7’s slum, and Cloud is the former SOLDIER turned mercenary who’s rolled into town.Barret rolled over, releasing a loud, sniffling cough. He grumbled in a voice rougher than usual, “Whassat…?”Cloud nudged the bedroom door back shut with the side of his foot, his hands full with a tray and a steaming bowl on top.“Soup.”
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Series: The Red Shot Bar AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858192
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> A silly thing to unwind after stressing about zine work. Soup was actually BeccaBear93's grandma's recipe, so thanks!
> 
> Also, technically takes place after another fic in the series that hasn't been posted yet. But Barret's met Cloud's mom, at this point in time.

Barret rolled over, releasing a loud, sniffling cough. He grumbled in a voice rougher than usual, “Whassat…?”

Cloud nudged the bedroom door back shut with the side of his foot, his hands full with a tray and a steaming bowl on top.

“Soup.”

He waited for Barret to sit up. He managed, not without groaning, and sagging his spinning head against the wall at his back after. Tray was set down across his lap, spoon sliding until Barret shifted his thighs to level the whole thing out.

Hell, Barret wished he could smell anything. Sure looked good. Thick and creamy, soup had chunks of pale potato and onion, chopped up bits of green celery, and was sprinkled on top with bacon and cheese. Where the hell had Cloud pulled this from?

“Huh? You make this?”

Barret swung his foot under the covers into Cloud’s hip beside it, when Cloud glanced gruffly toward the window instead of answering. Pretending he was distracted by the view, but he’d forgotten the curtains were drawn, ‘cause even under the Plate that much sunlight was _too damn much_ for Barret’s irritated eyes.

Stiffly, embarrassed Barret was drawing so much attention to the gesture, Cloud muttered. “Yeah… recipe of ma’s.”

Barret perked right up hearing that. Because damn, did Mama Strife know how to cook. Wished a little more of that along with her looks had rubbed off on Cloud. Poor fool had lived off the Shinra cafeteria menu, and the specials boards of random food stalls, most his life. Before being treated by Barret’s own cooking skills, that was.

Barret lifted his hand for the spoon – but ended up covering his mouth during another coughing fit. Cloud’s averted gaze slid back to him, watching carefully. Even pushed his hand on the bed, like he was going to get up and move in. Threaten the cold with his mako eyes, or something.

Barret settled back down, patting his chest before rubbing it with a sigh. He peered at Cloud, still hovering indecisively. “Put that worried expression away… Just a cold.”

Cloud frowned, but backed off. Shrugged, and bantered, “You sure act like you’re dying.”

“Shaddup.” Another cough put that furrow back in the middle of Cloud’s brow. Barret picked up the spoon and stirred his bowl of soup, releasing a new cloud of steam. “Weren’t you a medic? Should know I’ll be fine.”

“Not what I treated SOLDIERs for. Can’t get sick, remember?”

Right. Honestly, maybe Cloud couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been sick. Might not have really gotten that it was no big deal. Though he’d watched Marlene bounce back just fine, before Barret had caught the damn thing.

Cloud was worried now, but in his own way he’d been a mess about Marlene being sick. _I… don’t know what to do,_ he’d admitted, hands clenching at his sides, after Barret had cornered him to make him take a breather. Even though he’d been panicking – wouldn’t admit it, but that was right, _panicking_ – it was downright touching, at the same time. _Well, I do,_ Barret had replied, pounding his chest, _So watch and learn, newcomer!_ Had obviously helped some, knowing that this wasn’t Barret’s first rodeo.

But a few mornings Barret had woken and been in bed alone. When he’d gotten up and found Cloud, it was reclining in a chair, propping his cheek on his fist, dozing by Marlene’s bedside.

“Hey,” Barret sniffed, “How about materia, then? Lay it on me, man.”

Cloud shook his head. “Nope. Not happening.” Barret grumbled. Knew it didn’t work like that, but what the hell.

So, Cloud had made soup. Only “cure” he could think of. Considerate ass.

Barret finally got a spoonful, making sure to scoop up a piece of everything to pop in his mouth. Apparently Cloud wasn’t ready for him to get his first taste, ‘cause he blinked wide and let out a quiet, _Ah–_

Barret swallowed. Even with his head so stuffed up, he could tell. “This is fucking good.”

* * *

Barret woke up feeling fine.

He stretched big, pulling Cloud lying on top of him with the move. Waking, Cloud shifted his face on Barret’s chest. Knew without Cloud saying anything that he’d been sleeping on Barret like that to listen for the rattle in Barret’s lungs, lately. He wouldn’t hear it today.

“Hey. You’re better?”

Voice thick with only sleep, Barret murmured, “ _Mm_ … much better… thank god.”

Sigh left Cloud’s parted mouth, skimming over Barret’s bare skin. Barret rubbed Cloud’s back to give some reassurance. Cloud shifted under his hand, lifting himself to reach Barret’s lips. Relieved mood was tingeing his kisses, with how soft they pressed on Barret.

He moved back, dropping his mouth to Barret’s chest, following the trail of wiry hair slowly, slowly down to his stomach. Getting sidetracked on the way to lick across one bare nipple, which sent a shot of heat ahead of Cloud down to Barret’s groin.

Barret shifted his thigh where Cloud was half-lying, so he fell in between even more deeply. Cloud huffed. Propped his chin on Barret’s stomach to look up, while wearing a smirk.

“Real better, huh.”

“I mean…” Barret nudged Cloud’s clothed hip with his bare one. Raised an eyebrow along with a corner of his mouth. “Yeah.”

He watched Cloud take off his shirt, and then giving an answer, Cloud slid back and ducked under the covers.

Barret raised his knees and scooted down, wrenching the covers up to tent the both of them. He shoved them, one-armed, behind his shoulders and between the pillows to stay in place. Cloud’s hands came to Barret’s thighs, so tantalizingly close. His tongue dipped from his mouth, just as pink as it.

Cloud lapped at Barret’s tip. Underneath, on that nice, sweet spot. Barret released a great _whoosh_ of a breath, and a satisfied moan.

At the noisy encouragement, Cloud smirked. Took Barret deeper between his lips, with his eyes on Barret. “ _Fuck,_ yeah…”

His mouth made slick work. His breath was hot when he pulled back and blew on the wetness left behind, before he sunk back down. Way down.

Made the burn in Barret’s gut flare, hard. His toes curled, and he laughed, deep. “You are gonna be the damn death of me.”

He watched Cloud’s eyebrow raise. He pulled off with a soft _pop_ , to deadpan, “Thought you were feeling better.”

Barret chuckled. Reached down between his legs, to brush at Cloud’s fringe. “Not that this ain’t nice. But how ‘bout…”

“Then get the lube.”

Barret poked his head out to see and stretch for the bedside drawer, while Cloud stayed under the covers. When Barret got a hold of the rolling bottle, he retreated back to the warmth they’d been collecting.

Bottle was slid down to Cloud, who caught it with a smooth reach of his hand. He sat back, to flip the cap open. Still bending forward some to keep the sheet from pulling too tight and coming undone.

Barret took a moment to appreciate how Cloud looked, suffused by all the glow that filtered through. Made the angles of his pretty face, and the swell of his arms and shoulders, look real soft. Made his head of blond hair shine even deeper.

Made his eyes glow most of all, that flecking of green with blue even more prismatic and awe-striking.

Fingers wet now, Cloud reached under Barret – under his own chin, while he took Barret back in his mouth and suckled.

“Oh, fuck…” Barret gnawed his lip while getting gingerly worked open. His breaths grew gratifyingly deep. His heel skid restlessly up and back down the bed soon, though. Knew he was an irritable bed patient, but it was like going from a simmer to a boil now that he had the energy back for it. He’d had to wait too damn long for this, all the days he’d been too sick to do anything but _rest_ in a bed.

After minutes, he finally pawed for Cloud’s head, groaning. “C’mon, baby. C’mon…”

“ _Mm,”_ Cloud agreed. Oh, that hum had Barret tensing hard to not follow Cloud’s mouth up as he slid off. Cloud’s fingers stroked one more time on their way out, grazing that sensitive bump inside, and Barret couldn’t help his hips from jerking.

“Yeah,” he said emphatically, watching Cloud hook his thumbs in the hem of his sweats and draw them down, “Hell yeah.”

Cloud huffed quietly, rolling his eyes but looking damn pleased by Barret’s eagerness. His cock was slender, flushed red, stiff and poised. “Relax,” Cloud said, husky.

Then steadily nudged. Didn’t stop, until he was seated all the way inside Barret.

Almost a goddamn _relief._ Barret slumped easier, adjusting to the fullness. Shimmied some to stretch, and caught the hitch of Cloud’s breath for it. “How’s that feel, baby?”

“Good…” Cloud sighed. His brow pinched slightly when he went on, “Tight… Are you… Not hurting you, am–”

“Feelin’ good, Cloud.” Barret rubbed his wide palm up and down Cloud’s side. “Nothin’ but good.”

Cloud nodded, closing his eyes. “‘Kay…”

He rolled his hips without any more hesitance. Barret moaned.

“ _Nothin’_ but good…”

So obvious Cloud was enjoying it all, too. Contentedness draped over him like the bedsheet rubbing the top of his head, as he gently glided back and forth. Smooth, sensuous moves. He had so much control of his body as a warrior, it naturally carried into bed. Barret loved fucking Cloud – but he loved the way Cloud fucked.

“Right there – oh, yeah–”

Ever considerate, too. His hand gripped Barret’s length, stroking in tight counter-rhythm to his thrusts. Goddamn stamina meant he didn’t let up, either. Bringing them right to the peak.

“Fuck, yes, _fuck_ , Cloud,” Barret blurted. “Shit, makin’ me feel so good–”

Telltale signal Cloud was about to cum, ‘cause he sure as shit wasn’t trembling from exertion. A low whine escaped him – he shifted, to pull out. Barret set his heels on Cloud’s flanks and locked him down. “Stay right there–” His hand wrapped around Cloud’s to take over the stuttering pace on his cock. “Stay right there…”

“ _Mm… O—h...”_

Was one of the softest sounds out of Cloud Barret had heard. His hand shook inside Barret’s, and Barret gave him a firm squeeze, dragging their grips up one more time to spill on his stomach, and dribble small down the backs of their hands.

With a hefty sigh, Barret let go. When he checked, Cloud’s eyes were still closed, and his brow was clear, even while Barret brushed his wiped off fingers through his hair. Only blearily reopened them, when Barret drew his hand away to grasp the back of Cloud’s neck.

Against his lips, after he’d been pulled down for a kiss, Barret grinned. “Gotta love when you’re on top.”

“Y…eah…” Barret had to chuckle at Cloud’s blissed out drawl. Cloud’s lower lip tucked into his smile. Afterglow was all over him, in a different way lighting up their insular, little makeshift tent.

They had to move eventually – even though it was real nice to stay right in place, all warm and snuggly and shit. Barret could feel cum slide out with Cloud. Could see the tops of his ears were red because of it, after he noticed, too. Cloud dragged the sheet slow off of them, so the shock of cooler air wouldn’t be so bad.

“Shower?”

“Go ahead,” said Cloud. Easing back so Barret could get up.

Wasn’t used to feeling this weak once he got on his legs – but, that was what a few bedridden days and a good fuck would do.

Barret was naked when he climbed out of bed, and still was except for a towel when he came back to it. Cloud had stripped the sheets and bedding and replaced them with clean ones. Made out of habit with military perfectionism, Barret was positive he could’ve bounced a gil off the top, if he’d had a gil on him. He messed them all up though when he gathered Cloud to him and flopped back down.

“Still tired?” Cloud asked, after turning in Barret’s arms to face him. He traced Barret’s brow with his fingers, that worried expression niggling at his own again. Barret picked up his hand and smacked a kiss to the back.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be wreaking havoc like usual soon enough. Have you wishin’ I was sick again in no time.”

“ _Seriously_ doubt that,” Cloud snorted. In a deadly stern tone, he promised, “If you get sick again, I’m kicking your ass.”

A boisterous laugh bubbled up from Barret’s belly. Cloud grumbled, mouth firming in his version of a pout. _Not funny,_ he said, to which Barret replied, _Oh, it’s hilarious._

He finally settled down. Enough to say, “Hey. ‘Preciate you, takin’ care of me and Marlene. For real.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Quieter, Cloud promised too, “Always, Barret.”

**Author's Note:**

> @highfivestrife (nsfw)


End file.
